<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and always by Yougaythen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092473">Forever and always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen'>Yougaythen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballum, EastEnders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>The continuation of Thursdays proposal ep, and them starting their lives together, pure fluff, some reassurance from lexi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“cal” he gains his attention “want to make it official” he flips open the box, dropping to one knee, pulling it out from within its inner case, “may I” he holds out Callums hand threading the band onto his finger. </p><p>Or</p><p>The after of the proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballum - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever and always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment had been magical, them rushing to say yes and then Lexi's surprise of fireworks bursting everywhere, hands joined together as Ben rested his head upon Callums shoulder, just them and the world. </p><p>“You look cold” Ben speaks up after a while, taking off his jacket and placing around Callums shoulders, as the pops and bangs continued in the sky before them, Looking up at Callums face Ben was sure he’d never seen someone so beautiful, each flicker in the sky highlighting those tear marks that fell down his cheeks. “we can go back in whenever your ready, because as much as this is beautiful and perfect I can see you are tired” he continued ”its been a big day” he comments wrapping their hands tighter than ever. “Do you think that she meant it” he questioned between the bangs “about having another dad, of course she did, she planned all that you know. The decor, how we would do it and yet in the end we did it our own way just like we do everything. She’s been waiting for you to be officially in our family for ages” Ben smiles, rubbing his thumb over the finger where a band was yet to be placed. Yet Ben had plans, plans of doing that part alone at home where it was just the two of them, no distractions and no one else to see just them. </p><p>Callum shot him a smile “what you thinking of” he questions turning to look over at Ben “of my fiancé” he smiles back, pressing the most delicate kiss to his lips, it’s rushed the knowing that all their family is set out below them and they can all see them “thinking of my fiancé too” Callum comments over the top of the bang and Ben doesn’t quite catch it but he pulls his head round enough for access to his mouth, this time kissing harder, his hands roaming to the back of Callums head resting under his ears where he pulls him down enough to deepen a kiss, they both can tell where this is heading but not here and not now, Callum pulls back steadying himself against the railings. </p><p>Below them everyone erupt into clapping and cheering and Ben can only make it out that Lexis plan had finished, her thanking the man and him heading off. </p><p>They kiss once more, it’s rushed before hands are joining back together and then they are heading back inside the warmth immediately hitting their cheeks, Callum finally having an actual chance to take in all that lexi had set up “was this perfect enough for you” Ben jokes, heading down to behind the bar and pouring a glass of chilled champagne “for you” he offers it out to Callum before pouring his own, returning it to the ice. They tap the glasses some comment about forever and always from Callum and it makes sense Ben thinks, because that’s the plan. </p><p>“Shall we” Callum checks with Ben before they go outside, he simply nods and holds his hand back out waiting for Callum to attach his, palms crashed together as Callum pushed against the door, lexi running over and hitting into their legs, “that was the best ever” she says “will you actually be my second dad Cal” lexi asks, the look of need and want evident in her face “of course I will darling, our own little family” he unlinked his hand from Ben’s and bends down to pick her up, Ben pulling her down slightly to kiss at her forehead “thank you” he told her, “what shall we do first as a family then” she started “it will be bedtime for you soon miss, just because this has happened no staying up late “but I want you to put me to bed, both of you” she looks between them “go ask mummy”, Callum puts her down onto the floor letting her run over to Lola. </p><p>They spend a while chatting with Jay about it all, the smiles permanently on their faces in blissed out love. </p><p>“Mum says I can stay with you” lexi giggles as she returns back to them, breaking the conversation with jay, she takes Callums hand into her own where he grips back, “you okay” he crouched down to speak to her “we will get going home to take you to bed soon” he tells her, immediate sadness falling across her face.</p><p>Callum eventually picks up lexi, wrapping his jacket around her body as she nestled down into his neck, “she’s getting sleepy” he mentioned to Ben, the change of weight evident, “we’re gonna get going to put this one to bed and then i have some things planned for him” he motioned to Callum, finishing up a conversation with jay. </p><p>They head back across the square hand in hand, the othe of Callums wrapped around lexi holding her up, Ben unlocking the door to the house and hanging up his coat and putting his shoes in the rack, “I’ll just go grab us some water and then I’ll be up” he placed a quick kiss to Callums cheek. </p><p>Callum took lexi up and placed her into her bed, dropping his jacket to the floor in the process “I’m so glad you are in my family. You and my dad were made for each other” she says sleepily arms clutching around the purple teddy bear Callum had brought her a few days before. “I’m glad to be in your family too, you and daddy make up my whole world, and thank you for today, one day you will realise just how special all that was. You know how you helped him. It was the best” he places a kiss to her forehead, as Ben walks in the door “what are you two doing then” he comments, a smile still painted on his face.  </p><p>They read her favourite book and talk about how this doesn’t change anything better then, how she feels and then kisses are exchanged on foreheads as she drifted to sleep under the star light. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t have a ring for you in the moment” Ben apologises, “But I do have you one” he moves from the bottom of the bed where he is sat, digging in the bottom of the wardrobe for that familiar box “I was so sure you would find this” he joked, Callum dropping his head down again smile evident, even from Ben’s position “cal” he gains his attention “want to make it official” he flips open the box, dropping to one knee, pulling it out from within its inner case, “may I” he holds out Callums hand threading the band onto his finger, “wasn’t sure it would fit” he laughs gently, throwing himself into Callum’s arms who’s sat on the edge of the bed, “just want to stay like this forever” he comments with a smile, attaching their lips back together. </p><p>“Come on” Ben pats the bed next to him, having placed himself up by the pillows, head gesturing to the headboard. Callum pushes himself up, “Wait” he stops, heading over to the chest of drawers, “I haven’t done mine yet” he pulls out a little black bag, “wouldn’t let me have a box” he jokes “may I” he takes Ben’s words, sitting up at the top of the bed next to him, Ben pulls off the ring that covers Paul’s tattoo scar “you don’t have to” he comments yet Ben’s already putting it on the unit next to his pillow. Callum slips the band on placing it over the scar that remained, faded, twisting it slightly and holding it against his own. </p><p>“Just need to go do something” he unlatched his hands “be quick” Ben called after him, yet Callum was already too far down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom he headed to the kitchen, pulling up that familiar name and giving it a ring holding out hope that she was still awake, the sound of her cheery voice meeting back at his own and they barely spoke for five minutes before they were saying goodbyes. </p><p>“Where did you go” Ben questions him when he returned to the bedroom “just to ring someone” he shot him a slight smile before his face dropping again “hey what’s up” he tilts his head to the side, trying to read his face “just tired” he forced out a smile, “come here then” he hold open his arms, wrapping them around Callum's body, placing a kiss to the top of his head, fingers running down his body to wrap around Callums. </p><p>And it was perfect, the whole evening had been the best they had ever had, the way that they made everything themselves, their perfect happy ever after starting to set out for forever and always, just them and their own little family started their next chapter together as a whole new family, the happiness pulling them into their sleep. fiancé’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I didn’t have chance to finish it. There’s a hint in it to another that I’m posting tomorrow. </p><p>As always kudos are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>